


Neither One Prepared

by Im_not_afraid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, F/F, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girls Kissing, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_afraid/pseuds/Im_not_afraid
Summary: Two powerful people met, and never forgot each other. Both were rebellious, both were brave, and yet together, they were weak and nervous. Just for a bit though.A powerful exiled senator from Chandrila and a brave Twi'lek pilot. They are driven together like atoms and their love sparks a flaming relationship. This relationship has leaves burns, but it clears the way for a brighter future.A rarepair, Mon Mothma and Hera Syndulla fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AKA, you shouldn't let me write anything. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. :)
> 
> I apologize for nothing.  
> Contains slight spoilers of Season 3.

Hera Syndulla sat on a work bench, overlooking the incomplete hangar bay on Yavin 4. Despite the temples on Yavin being more than big enough to hold aircraft, there was work to be done. Provisions had to be placed, flight-lanes marked, bridges built, and much more. 

Orange suits buzzed around, humans and aliens alike grunted, astromechs beeped, engines roared. Humidity and warmth made the atmosphere more soothing, calm. Almost border-line sleepy. There was too much to do to sleep, however. 

Hera let her blue eyes roam the bay. She saw Zeb and Rex dealing with machinery, AP-5 and Chopper arguing, Ezra and Kanan helping out where they could, and Sabine checking her fighters along with other Mandalorians. In one of the far corners, wounded were being treated. The wounded from the battle over Atollon. Hera squinted. She didn't see Kallus over there. He must be in rehab then. Hera shook her head, trying not to think of the recent battle. Not only had they lost ships, they lost brave soldiers and General Sato.

Hera shook her head harder. Now she was thinking of Atollon.

"General Syndulla." She looked up and saw Senators Organa and Mothma, with Kallus standing behind them, no longer wearing Imperial clothes, but now sporting tan pants, a white long-sleeve shirt, and a navy blue vest.

Hera instinctively stood up.

"Senator Organa and Senator Mothma. How may I help you?" Hera wasn't ignoring Kallus, but in this situation she had to address superiors first. 

"We’re sorry about your loses on Atollon, General.” Organa said. Mothma looked vaguely guilty behind her politician’s mask and Kallus looked down.

“They died with honor, Senator.” Hera replied. ‘General Sato...No,’ Hera blinked. ‘Not now.’

“Indeed and their death will not have been in vain or forgotten.” Organa nodded. “I do, however, have a request of you.”

“Yes?”

“Could you escort Senator Mothma to Naboo? I know that is a very long trip, but we do have hopes that we can gain support from them.” Organa said. 

Hera nodded, not thinking much.

General Hera Syndulla was a model Alliance soldier. She took orders with little questioning, knew military tactics, obeyed, and could act appropriately with knowledge and data. 

“Thank you. You can take Kallus along, if you wish.”

“What will be done to him?” Hera asked protectively. The man had risked everything he had, rank, job, and life for the Rebellion. 

Organa and Mothma looked at each other. 

“He will be put on trial before the Senate.” Mothma said, evenly. Of course, Hera knew that Mothma spoke of the Alliance Senate, not the Imperial Senate. The Alliance Senate was composed of those whose planets supported the Alliance, whether openly such as Mon Mothma of Chandrila, or quietly such as Bail Organa of Alderaan. There were a less than hundred senators in the Senate. 

“Will we be able to testify for him?” Hera asked, looking at Kallus, who avoided eye contact.

“Yes.” Mothma said, not looking at Hera, but over her shoulder. A sign of emotion, guilt, coming from a practiced politician was a sign indeed. 

“I’ll assemble my crew, and take Kallus.” Hera said, her eyes meeting Organa’s dark eyes. He faked a smile with his eyes.

“Good. I’ll see to it that there will be some pilots for protections.” Organa said, finally looking down at Mothma, who nodded. He nodded at Hera, then at Kallus, and left. 

“Thank you, General Syndulla, for being willing to take me with you.” Kallus said, stepping beside Mothma.

“You can call me Hera and it’s no problem. I’m sure Zeb will enjoy your company anyway.” Hera said, allowing herself to smile for the first time in a while. 

“May I be dismissed, Senator?” Kallus turned to Mothma, who nodded. 

“We will hold your trial after our return.” Mothma said. Kallus acknowledged that, then took off, probably looking for Zeb. It was the Lasat who had planted the seed of rebellion in Kallus after all. 

“I apologize for not being able to lend any support on Atollon, General Syndulla.” Mothma said. Despite the deafening ruckus and clamor surrounding her, Hera only heard Mothma’s words.

Initially, when Hera had heard that no support would be coming from Rebel base, she was furiously shaking with rage.  
Now though, away from the breath of the battle and having accepted the facts, she could see that Mothma was not to blame. What she did was necessary for the Alliance as a whole. 

“No need. What was done had to be done,” Hera paused. “For the greater good of the Rebel Alliance.” She finished, feeling her lungs quiver slightly, the words unpracticed and not forced. She felt a hand on her wrist. It wasn’t until Hera looked up to Mon Mothma’s blue eyes that she realized she had been looking at the dirt floor of the bay. 

“I thank you for taking on this mission.” Mothma said. Just like a wisp of flame, the glowing white Senator with her kyber blue eyes and red hair was gone.


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera cursed the explicitly older and attractive Senator for pursuing her in her dreams. When she wakes up, it's not much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this esculated a bit to fast for me, but oh well.
> 
> By the way, Valender is an anagram for lavender.

Hera crossed over the hangar bay, a lot more complete than it was yesterday. But this one hangar bay was just a part of what was to be done on Yavin. Bunks, mess halls, technology, control center, and the main meeting room all had to be set up. Hera looked up and saw the Ghost. It slowly became blurry, Hera's vision becoming hazy. She wiped away a tear, realizing that she had been crying ever since she had left Sabine. She headed over to the entrance of the hangar bay and looked up in time to see Mandalorian fighters leaving the atmosphere.

Sabine had grown much since Hera first met and recruited her. Actually, Sabine reminded Hera of Mon Mothma. They both gave off the sense of 'don't mess with me for fear of losing everything you hold dear-namely your dignity, pride, organs, and soul' vibe. Both seemed reluctant to trust, Sabine more so. They both shared the 'let's speak up-sure it may kill us, but let's do this anyway' type of personality.

Hera shook her head, tears gone.

Why was she comparing everything and everyone to Mon Mothma?

"General Syndulla." Senator Organa called out from behind her. Hera turned around and headed towards him, once more retreating in the hangar bay.

"Senator Organa." She greeted him.

It was early. The sun, which here was considered Yavin, was still rising, casting a dark red glow on the planet. The color that befell the trees and temples was not different from Mon Mothma's hair. One of the moons, Yavin 10, if Hera wasn't mistaken, gave a blue shine, contrasting with the red coming from the opposite direction. The blue was very, almost eerily, similar to the kyber blue eyes that followed Hera's form around the base.

Hera blinked, discreetly hard.

She thought of Mon Mothma far too much.

"General, I regret to inform you, but you won't be taking your ship on this mission." That snapped Hera's thoughts back to the present and off of a certain slim human.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep the shock out of it.

"You'll be taken the Chandrilan 'Vadenler'. It'll be able to hold the three X-wings accompanying you." Organa continued, probably not bothering to repeat his previous statement due to fear that Hera might have actually collapsed. All she could do though, was nod.

Isn't Mon Mothma from Chandrila?

Then, she thought of a younger Mothma, hair brighter, slim figure skinny, and blue eyes even more fiery. She thought of her walking through plazas and parks, enjoying the sun that Chandrila often received. Of her, sitting in grass as she picked Vadenler, of which Chandrila was a mass producer of, smiling as she did so, sniffing the strong smell. She thought of young Mothma sitting on nearly white sand, near the Silver Sea, a swimming suit fitting her form beautifully, hair wet from the water.

Hera shook her head, again, very discreetly, realizing the Senator was still speaking to her.

"She's already on board. Once you get out of our atmosphere, the X-Wings will board on. General." Organa nodded to her.

"Senator." She nodded back.

"May the Force be with you." And like that, he was gone.

Hera saw the shuttle not far, recognizing it from the Chandrilan design.

"Chopper." Hera said into her comm-link. She got a warble for a response that was meant to represent 'what?'.

"Tell everyone to board the 'Vadenler'." She got a disrespectful and shocked response from him.

"Senator Organa ordered it, Chop. Now, get everyone from the Ghost onto it, and I'll get it prepped." She disconnected her comm-link, knowing that Chopper would argue some more She didn't need an argument now, she needed a distraction. Having to acquaint herself with the ship should be sufficient at that. She walked abroad it, only to find Senator Mothma in the main room.

This was not the distraction she had in mind.

"Senator Mothma." Hera said. Mothma looked up from a datapad and smiled. Her eyes were so bright and her hair so neat it looked like she had been awake for hours. Maybe she had. Maybe she just had the unique talent to wake up and naturally be beautiful and perfect. Hera wouldn't hold it far from her.

"General Syndulla." Mothma said, voice clear and not groggy from hours of sleep. Hera noticed a cup of caf near her. That explained much.

Hera knew she needed to see a doctor for her thoughts. Though the initial visit would be awkward to say the least. 'Hi, I'm General Hera Syndulla of the Alliance Rebellion, and I have a severe problem. Yes, I think about Mon Mothma all the time, in swimming suits, in pajamas, in no clothes-oh wait, what do you mean I'm insane and perverted?'

"How many people will be with us?" Hera asked. 'As if she would know...'

"Ten and there are four rooms." Before Hera could say a word, Mothma cut in. "I all ready have the rooms worked out. You see, me and you are the only women..." A pause. "Unless one of the men turned out to be trans, but I don't think so. So, me and you are going to have to bunk with each other."

'Great,' Hera thought sarcastically, even though she agreed with Mothma verbally. 'Now I'm going to actually see Mothma in pajamas with morning hair and needing caf. See her asleep, looking younger and more at ease. See her in a robe or a towel just after getting out of the shower in the mornings.' Then it occured to Hera. 'She's going to see me in the same way. In pajamas, asleep, in a towel.'

Hera decided she had all ready needed a vacation from this.


End file.
